Richard Simmons VS Ronald McDonald
The 52nd battle of Dragon Rap Battles features Richard Simmons and Ronald McDonald to see who is the better Energetic Red Heads of Healthy VS Unhealthy. The Battle Ronald: Hi! Welcome to Mcdonalds! The True Fast Food Power Where we’ll be happy to serve you as we’re open 24 hours You may be heated with excitement but let me give you a douse You bravely came out of the closet, but can’t escape your own house Just like the VHS itself, your exercise shows are on their demise While I, since the 40s, rep a billion dollar global franchise For I Got the hoes on my bench sliding down to my ball pit Since i’m so dope, parents pay me to put my meat in their kids Richard: HI EVERYBODY! RICHARD SIMMONS JUST CAME TO TOWN! Here to Party Off The Quarterpounders from Fast Food’s Krinkles The Clown No Ifs Ands or Butts Ronald, for your company has a lot of things to hide As I turn your raps to Pink Slime like your process of Ammonium Hydroxide That’s right, I know all about your secrets and your corporation’s quirks Even Kroc swiping the McDonald Brothers idea in Fast Food’s Social Network Even on the holidays, you want to snatch up some little girls and boys Making them end up like Grimace and what for? Some Cheap Plastic Toys? Ronald: So you want to send me a complain then, well I ain't gonna lie I knew you would bash Mcdonald's since you're always on Five Guys You’re a Dream Maker who failed to become an entertainer Not to mention I’d rather do “rounds” with The Wii Fit Trainer Richard: You already sexed up The Hamburglar but my opinion That look was worse than the idea of turning Happy Meals to Minions So Shamrock Shake that weight because you better keep up the pace Because my rhymes are gonna be hotter than your coffee court case Ronald: But I’ve seen colder flow come from Needles Kane’s Sweet Tooth As when i’m all out of my nuggets, people are known to let loose So forget NBC, cause in the end The Biggest Loser is you Now Let’s Send In The Clowns for victory! RAN RAN RUUU! Richard: Instead of shouting let's meditate to see what’s into ya As I see no beef in ya, even outside your place in India But even a Slim Suit can lose more weight than what you’re makin’ You aren’t even the best in business, since The Burger King’s already taken Ronald: Why don’t you Take a Hike Simmons, maybe you could jump some hurdles As you watch my Macy’s Day Parade Balloon top your tiny little turtle You’re getting on my nerves there Milton, you wouldn’t make me want to frown Or else you’ll be Trapped in The Drive Thru with Horny The Clown But even in my Wacky Cartoon Form, I could leave you so touse As I take the money from your tapes and put them in my donation house Thinking you were always skinny in dolphin shorts and tanktops would be wrong Since you too were obese once through a cameo in Fellini Satyricon Richard: Well then I opened The Anatomy Asylum as Fitness would become my plan While McDonalds tried to make some weird sexier female version of you in Japan Don’t try to Super Size Me buddy! Now I don’t mean to be so blunt But i’ve got more emotional for burgers from a song by Mr. Lunt Because your costume for Scott is cheaper than a check for your employees It’s no wonder why you play Hide and Seek with the Killer Klowns of 2016 Fry you like a Fillet-O-Fish as people nowadays are trying to be more fit Now how do I feel about kicking this clown’s Golden Arches? I’m Lovin' It! Trivia *The beat used in this battle is called Banging Summer-Style Hip'Hop Instrumental (Fast Rap Beat) and can be found here *This is Shovel Night's second battle where he portrayed someone, the first was Qin Shi Huang **Ironically, Shovel as Qin was against a Ronald (Ronald Reagan) where as in the next battle, he plays a Ronald (Ronald McDonald) Category:Richard Simmons VS Ronald McDonald Category:Season 5 Category:Dragon Rap Battles